poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Day 3. Exceed Struggle Tournament
This is how Exceed Struggle Tournament goes in Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover. Happy: '''(Narrating) Next day after we got the supplies, I went to the tournament in Magnolia. Next day Happy went off to the Tournament '''Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, People of Magnolia. It's time for the most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day of the struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on the Exceed Champion, Nichiya! Sting: '''Lector! '''Announcer: And who will leave today as our new struggle Champion!? All: Lily! Happy! Exceed: '''Nichiya! '''Announcer: Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's All: Struggle! Announcer: '''Everyone. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four Exceeds who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee and member of Sabertooth: Lector! An underground favorite and a strong Cat: Panther Lily! It's his first trip to the final! Happy and Panther Lilyare staring at each other '''Announcer: '''And Struggle number 3 who happens to be the member of Fairy Tail and a friend to the Dragon Slayer, Happy! So, who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home for the Grand price. The price of Struggle- the 16 Cystal trophy! And a chance to on our defending champion, Nichiya! It wont be long now, Folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official struggles rules before we begin! They went to see the Rules '''Announcer: '''You already know the rules, but a refresher can't hurt. It's easy! You've each got 100 Orbs. Attack to take away your opponent's Orbs. That's all you have. Land a hit and your opponent will drop Orbs. But if you're hit, you'll be the one losing Orbs, so watch out! Keep collection Orbs. When the match is over,the participant with the most Orbs wins! When you're ready go talk to the tournament promoter. He's in the ring. Happy and Panther Lily went to the Announcer, and they are going to fight '''Happy: '''Hey... I'm sorry about leaving the Guild. '''Panther Lily: '''What? You still worried about that? Its been a Year ago since you and Natsu left. You have to learn how to let it go. '''Happy: I know, but I got alot in my mind. Sorry. Panther Lily: '''Look, there's no need to apologise. '''Announcer: '''Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Happy and Panther Lily! He is fighting him and he won '''Announcer: '''And the winner is Happy! Not even teamwork will show this Kid down. And Panther Lily couldn't put up a fight too. He ran to him '''Panther Lily: '''I can't believe it! I lost the match from him! This is not my day! But, still... You are really good. '''Happy: Yeah, And I have a lot of fun fighting you. Panther Lily is not happy Panther Lily: '''For reason, I'll not amused. '''Happy: Look, let's find a way to cheer you up. Panther Lily: '''Thanks, but no. I'm fine with that. Then Lector and his gangs appeared '''Lector: Out of my way. Panther Lily: You in a rush to lose from him? Lector: '''Nope. Then Happy and Lector are gonna fight '''Announcer: '''Now it's time for this Battle. Happy vs Lector! Happy is fighting him and he defeated him '''Announcer: '''Wow! Happy is great, and he's the winner! '''Lector: '''Rats. '''Natsu: '''Happy! '''Carla: '''You won! '''Exceed: '''Nichiya! Happy saw him and he knows he's gonna fight him '''Carla: '''Happy, do you know those two? He saw his Parents '''Happy: '''It is, Hey! '''Lucky: '''That cat again. '''Marl: '''It's so great to see him. '''Lucky: '''Listen Kid! You have to win this game or else I'll get you! '''Happy: '''Aye, sir! He's scary! '''Lucky: '''I heard that! '''Announcer: You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket. Nichiya: '''There's only room for one more. '''Announcer: Well, may the best boy win! Nichiua: '''Hey, Happy. How about you throw the match for me? '''Happy: '''Why? '''Nichiya: '''If you lose, and I'll make it worth you while. '''Happy: '''You ask for it! '''Announcer: '''Happy, our underdog Hero, versus Nichiya, the Exceed defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks! '''Nichiya: '''Whatever you think is right, you're wrong. And that was a big mistake. He is fighting him and he won the Game '''Natsu: '''Happy! '''Lucy: '''You did it! '''Wendy: '''Well done, Happy! He won the Game and he got the Champion Belt and the Trophy and everyone is Cheering to him, except the Sabertooth they look disappointed, so Happy give them 5 Crystals to them and that makes them feel better now Minutes Later Happy is giving them Crystals to his friends, and they look at the sunset with their Crystal '''Happy: '''As promise. '''Wendy: '''That's so kind of you, Happy. '''Galjeel: '''Well, One more treasure for us to share. '''Levy: I got a Present, too... for all of us. She show them Ice Cream All: Whoa! Happy is losing his balance and he fell off the Roof In the Dream Happy found himself in the Station of Awakened, and he's on a Platform of a Lion Happy: '''Huh? Where am I? '''Voice: So much to do Happy: '''Who's there? Natsu? '''Voice: so little time... Happy: '''What are you talking about? '''Voice: '''Don't be afraid. '''Happy: '''I'm not scared '''Voice: The Door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it? Happy: '''Okay. He walk forward and then three pedestal with Weapon has appeared '''Happy: '''Huh? '''Voice: '''Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well. '''Happy: '''I have to choose a weapon? Alright.... I go with the rod. '''Voice: '''The power of Mystic. Inner Strength. A staff of wonders and Ruins. Is this the power you seek? '''Happy: '''Aye! It disappeared '''Voice: '''You're path has set. Now what is it that you give up? He walk to the Sword '''Voice: '''The power of Guardian. Kindness to aid firends. A shield to replace all. Is this that you give up? '''Happy: Aye! It disappeared Voice: You've chosen the power of Mystic. You've given the power of a Guardian. Is this the form you seek? Happy: '''Aye. And then the floor is Shaking and it's breaking apart and he's floating to another Station of Awakened of a Black Mage and then he's sword appeared '''Mysterious Voice: You've gained the power to fight. Happy: '''There's my rod. And then a Black Creatures appeared '''Happy: '''Ah! Not them again! '''Mysterious Voice: There will be times, you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong. He is fighting them and a dark creature is behind him Mysterious Voice: Behind you! Happy is attacking them and the floor turned dark and he got sucked in Meanwhile Happy has appeared in a Station of Awakening of a Boy with an Armor piece and he saw a door Happy: Is that a door? He tried to open it and it doesn't work Happy: '''Hmm. I cannot get it open. And then he saw a Chest, he opened it and it was a Potion and saw a Barrel and a Crate he left it, Push it and destroy it and then the Door has been opened and he walk to the light and he's in the Fairy Tail guild '''Happy: I'm back in Guild? Mysterious Voice: Hold on. The door won't open yet. Don't, tell more about yourself and your friends. He saw his Mirajane, Lucky and Makarov Mirajane: What are you and your friends so afraid of? Happy: '''Losing a friend. '''Mirajane: '''Losing your friends? This one is so very sad. '''Lucky: '''What's most important to you and your Friends? '''Happy: Friends and Family Lucky: '''Is Friends and Family such a big deal!? '''Makarov: '''What do you and your friends want outta life? '''Happy: '''To be Strong. '''Makarov: '''To be Strong, huh? '''Voice: You're afraid of losing your friends. You want to protect family and friends. You want to be Strong. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. Happy: '''Yes. '''Voice: '''The Day you will open the Door is both far off and very near. Meanwhile He is in a Station of Awakening of a Boy with his Shadow and Then Black Creatures appeared '''Happy: '''Again?! Then he's rod appeared '''Happy: '''Again? He is fighting them with his Dream Rod and he defeated them '''Happy: '''Phew. No more on them. And then he saw a Light '''Happy: '''Is that a Light? He step on it and then the beam of light is making a Platform '''Happy: '''Where does this lead to? He walk across the Platform and he's in another Station of Awakened of him and saw a light '''Voice: The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes. He looking at his shadow and then it has rise up Voice: '''But don't be afraid. And don't forget... Happy is going to run away to the stair and then it's gone, so he has no choice but to fight that shadow, he's fighting it and he Defeated it and then he's rod is gone '''Happy: '''Oh no! He fall down and he cannot break free from the Darkness and then his shadow is going to collapse with him '''Voice: But don't be afraid. You hold the Mightiest Weapon of all. So don't forget. Happy is too late to break free Voice: You are the one's who will open the door.